J'onn's Night Out
by Grendle1853
Summary: A friend has set J'onn up on a blind date.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my favorite JLU characters is J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, so I thought I should try and do a story about him, and this is my attempt. Oh and the reason why this is readable is because of my BETA Hepburn!**

"Why?" J'onn J'onzz asks.

"Because you are lonely, and I think it could be a good experience for you J'onn," Diana explains.

"From all I've heard blind dates rarely end up being good experience for anyone," he tells her.

"Just relax and try to think of it as a new experience, who knows you might actually have a good time."

The Martian frowns, thinking of all the disastrous ways this night could end. "And if I simply do not show up for this?" he asks.

"Then I'll have to confiscate all Oreos in the Watchtower," she answers with a smirk.

"Amazon that will mean war," J'onn tells her.

Diana starts walking away and says over her shoulder, "Then for the sake of peace you'd better be at the restaurant by eight."

A thought comes to the Martian and before Wonder Woman walks out of sight he asks, "Diana, what should I wear?"

Diana stops for a second then says back, "I don't think it matters for this, just be yourself!" Then she walks out of sight.

J'onn walks over to the Watchtower window and looks at his reflection. "Be myself?" he says.

With a simple thought he reverts to his full Martian form.

"Ahh!" one of the purple clad Watchtower staff shouts in shock.

Shayera in passing simply looks over at the man and laughs, "Hah! Wuss."

"Hmm, maybe not for the first date," the Manhunter says. Then he shape-shifts himself into the form similar to his normal hero shape but dressed in a tuxedo.

"I don't know J'onn, it looks a bit formal for a first date," Mr. Terrific says, looking at him from the command station.

"Alright," he says, taking his friends advice. The Martian shape changes again and is now standing there in a coat and trousers the same blue as his cape, with a red shirt. Then he turns around and shrugs.

Mr. Terrific and all the staff in the main chamber look over at J'onn, and they all nod their heads and comment that the outfit looks good. "Thanks," he tells them, then steps on the teleport pad. "Terrific, beam me down to Philadelphia."

"Isn't it a bit early J'onn?" Mr. T asks.

"Yes, but I think I will fly around a bit before hand," he answers.

"Alright," Terrific says, hitting the controls, "Good luck."

Sparkling blue light surrounds J'onn, and when it clears he is falling through the night sky over the Pennsylvanian city. He smiles and exerts his will, stopping his fall and taking flight. For a while he looks down at the sprawling urban landscape, but eventually he closes his eyes and spreads out his arms. For a second, just a precious second, he can forget that he is on an alien world. For a mere moment in time he manages to fool himself, to feel that he is floating through a much different sky over a far more familiar city.

The moment passes and J'onn opens his eyes to the here and now, just in time to see an explosion on the ground. The Manhunter flies down and sees a woman dressed in chains, using other floating lengths to whip out and strike at buildings, crowds, and anyone unlucky enough to catch her attention.

"Enough!" J'onn (now back in his hero shape) shouts at the woman running amuck.

The woman turns and laughs, her three floating lengths of chain flying in loops around her arms and torso. "Oh hello my green cutie! Come to dance with Binda tonight?" she asks in a mad cackle.

"I can not allow you to continue on this rampage. Stand down or I will be forced to stop you," he tells her.

"Stand down? Where would the fun be in that?" she asks. Binda flicks her hands forward and two of her chains start spinning through the air at J'onn.

The Martian bends like he's made of rubber, dodging the chains, then charges forward and throws a strong punch at the super-villain. She blocks his blow with her third flying weapon, which then lengthens and wraps all around the Martian's torso, binding his arms to his chest.

J'onn tries to shape change his way out of his bindings, but the only thing that changes is his head and legs. He then tries to go insubstantial, but again nothing bound by the chains can change.

"Look at you, how adorable!" Binda says, clapping and bouncing like a teenage airhead.

Two curved horns grow out of J'onn's forehead and he head-butts the annoying woman. The blow knocks her on her butt and makes her dizzy for a second, but then she angrily pops back up and yells in rage. Two long lengths of chain slithers down her arms and Binda begins using them to whip the bound Martian. A second later the two flying chains join in on the assault and begin hitting J'onn from behind.

_Well this is better than I thought my night would be like, _J'onn thinks to himself. The Martian Manhunter hits his attacker with an alien psychic scream, which manages to stun her. Taking advantage of the moment, he then shape-shifts his lower half into a long snake's tail, which he wraps around Binda, then squeezes.

"Gah!" she spurts out. Then with a venomous glare she makes the chains around J'onn constrict.

The two are locked in this deadly test of wills, neither willing to succumb to the other. J'onn narrows his red eyes at the demented woman. "I'm a shape-shifter, you have bones," he tells her, squeezes a bit harder causing two of her ribs to pop, "now stop this before you really get hurt."

Binda's face contorts in pain and a moment later the chains wrapped around J'onn slacken and slide off. The Martian then unwraps himself from her and returns his lower half to legs as the super-villain collapses to the ground in pain, holding her sides.

J'onn contacts the Watchtower. "Terrific I have a super-villain here who is going to need a trip to the hospital, please send someone down to help the authorities deal with her," he reports.

"No problem J'onn," Mr. T answers. "Sounds like you had one hell of a date."

The Martian superhero sighs. "Unfortunately Terrific my night hasn't even started yet," he tells him.

…

Eventually J'onn makes his way to the restaurant. It is a nice Italian place with a classic design. The Martian walks inside and comes to young woman standing at a desk with an opened book. "Excuse me, my name is J'onn J'onzz. I believe I have a reservation," he tells her.

The girl looks up at him with wide eyes, but she soon gets over her surprise. "Yes. And your lady friend is waiting for you," she answers.

She leads him to a table where an athletic dark skin woman sits, dressed in a long ancient Grecian dress. Upon his arrival she stands, takes J'onn's hand and says, "Greetings J'onn J'onzz of Mars. I am Nubia of Themyscira."

_TBC. Tell me what you think everybody!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews! For those of you who are interested, Nubia is a real DC character. This chapter has been BETAed by the great DaisyJane!*Applause* Now, on to chapter 2...**

The two softly exchanged pleasantries—J'onn by remarking on the loveliness of her dress and Nubia by telling him of the good things Diana had said about him. Their talk was cut short with the arrival of their food. The two ate in pleasant silence as both enjoyed the delicious food which lead to them ordering dessert.

"You will like this dessert, they use Oreos in it," J'onn explained.

"Oreos, what are they?" Nubia asked with genuine interest.

"Possibly the greatest human creation in of all history," he said solemnly.

The dark beauty smiled at him, her demeanor relaxed and amused. "You are very interesting J'onn. Diana definitely wasn't wrong about that."

"Thank you," J'onn answered. "I'm also very interested in learning more about you. Diana has talked about her home and her sisters at great length but your name has never come up before."

"That is because until very recently I was not part of her life," Nubia explained. "I was away from Themyscira as she grew up. You see, I was the first champion of the Amazons after we were given our island."

"So you left the island before Diana was born. Did you come to Man's World?" he asked openly curious.

And shadow flicked across her face before she said, "No, I went to the Underworld."

J'onn stopped mid sip of his wine, not bothering to hide his surprise. "Why did you go to the Underworld?"

Nubia sat for a moment and gathered her thoughts and emotions. "You have to understand, I am a warrior at heart. In my time I was the greatest warrior of a warrior nation and when we held the first championship it had been centuries since we'd been given our new home. As you know we were charged with guarding the door to Tartarus and for centuries that is what we did. But even paradise can become a cage in time and I seemed to chafe at the bonds quicker than the rest."

"Then why not just leave the island?" J'onn asked.

"I was our champion, tasked with guarding the path to Tartarus. I could either fulfill my duty on Themyscira, or travel to other side of the door and fight in the Underworld," she answered.

"I've seen Tartarus," the Martian told her. "It was a horrible place and I couldn't imagine voluntarily choosing to go there."

"Yes it is horrible," she agreed, "but it had monsters to fight and new things to see. Trust me when you live in a gilded cage for hundreds of years even a wasteland looks new and interesting."

J'onn nodded because he understood the truth of her statement. "So what brings you back to the world of the living? Did the demons and fire pits become boring to you?"

Nubia got a far away look in her eyes. "No. You see even in that world of monsters...I found love." She closed her eyes and swallowed before continuing, "Then one day I lost it. The sorrow nearly destroyed me, until I reminded myself that I was the champion of Themyscira...and...and that he would expect better from me. Then I decided that I needed something new again."

"I can empathize with your loss," J'onn said as his eyes briefly glowed with the memory of his lost love, family and world.

"I know you can," the lovely Amazon stated. "You are the last of your kind and I believe that you can understand loss on a profound level." She paused to take a sip of her wine before continuing, "Tell me about yourself J'onn. About who you were before you lost everyone and everything on you home world."

The Martian smiled at genuine interest on her beautiful face as the ancient memories rose to the surface. "I was a Manhunter," he told her. "We were law bringers who went to every corner of the globe chasing criminals and dispensing justice."

"Sounds like an exciting life," she said. "And probably a good way to impress females."

"That it was," he admitted.

"Tell me about one of your hunts," Nubia asked him excitement brimming in her eyes.

"There is one which has never left me," J'onn began. "The city of Ni'been was being plagued by a series of bizarre murders. Evidence was severely lacking and the weapon used in the attacks was like nothing we'd ever seen before."

"Sounds vexing," she commented.

"That it was. I was aided by three other Manhunters and we searched the city for the culprit," the alien continued. "One of my fellows was attacked by the murderer. He was severely injured but alive and able to tell us something about our enemy. That it wasn't a Martian."

"The murderer was an alien?" Nubia asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Which explained why it was able get by unnoticed in a city full of telepaths. It had a perfect mind block. We then set up a trap for our prey, with one of our own as bait and the three of us watching, ready to swoop in when it attacked her. Our enemy was clever though and instead attacked another Manhunter. It nearly killed him before we were able to reach the two. One of us stayed with him, another and I pursued the alien."

"What did it look like?" the Amazon asked enthusiastically.

"Part living crystal and part black metal machine, with a glove of glowing hot plasma covering one hand," he answered. "The two of us chased it into a civilian's home, where the monster had attacked a child. It left the boy alive, so one of us had to take him to medical care, leaving it only one pursuer."

"And that one was you," she guessed correctly.

"Yes it was. I chased that creature through the bowels of the city, past power generators and sewage pipes, until finally he turned to fight," he told her and the thrill of the long ago fight returned. "And fight we did, it was the most harrowing battle I've ever had in my life, it left scars on me which took a decade to heal. Eventually though I gained the upper hand, ripping the cybernetic limbs from its body and smashing it down into the ground."

"Did you slay the beast?" Nubia asked curiously.

"Very nearly but it was defeated and I had a duty to preform. So I dragged my defeated prey back up to daylight so it could be held responsible for its crimes. The last I laid eyes on the creature was at its trial, I saw it exiled to the Still Zone." He looked up at Nubia and smiled. "Its been a life time since I told that story to anyone."

"That is too bad as it was a very exciting tale," she told him as she returned his smile.

"Are you interested in hearing more?" he asked.

The waiter came at that moment and set down their dessert. Nubia put a spoonful into her mouth and made a sound of pure delight. "You were completely right about this lovely concoction."

The two shared the ice cream and cookies in another comfortable silence. Once the dish was finished the Amazon beauty looked up at J'onn and said, "To answer your earlier question Manhunter, I think I could enjoy spending a lot of time finding out about you."

"Does that mean that you would want to go out with me again?" he asked feeling an excitement he hadn't felt in a while.

"Why wait, the night is still young and this city must have more to see," she answered.

"True," he replied. "Check please," he quickly called to the passing waiter.

But before the waiter could get back to the table it was destroyed by an energy blast. Nubia and J'onn looked out through the destroyed window to see a man in black power armor, which had a medieval look to it. He was armed with a big gun in one hand and an ax with a glowing blade in the other. "J'onn J'onzz, my name is Endbringer, and I've come for you."

"Friend of yours?" Nubia asked wryly.

"No, but seeing that he's the second super-villain I've faced tonight I wouldn't be surprised if I'd left an impression on someone," he answered. J'onn stood and transformed into his hero form. "I'm afraid I'll have to put the rest of our date on hold my dear."

"Why?" she asked.

Before he could reply, Nubia floated up into the air and began to spin. A flash of light obscured her for a second before her formal chiton disappeared and was replaced by a suit of black and gold armor with a lions head symbol on her chest. When she returned to the ground, the Amazon warrior drew her sword and said, "What, did you forget that I'm a champion of Themyscira?"

J'onn smiled, pointed a hand at Endbringer and said politely, "Ladies first."

Nubia smiled and nodded her head before she unleashed a battle cry and charged the startled super-villain. _I have to admit, _J'onn thought to himself, _tonight's been going surprisingly well. _Then he joined in the battle.

_TBC. Tell me what you think of it guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, and a special thanks to DaisyJane for being my BETA, now on with the show!**

When J'onn floated outside he couldn't help but watch his date work. If you could arm a lioness with a sword you might be able to match the beautiful skill and ferocity the Amazon unleashed on her enemy. Not to say the Endbringer was without skill, but compared to the dark beauty he might as well have been a child. Nubia easily dodged the energy blasts and leaped over his ax stroke to bury her sword into his armor.

"Yield!" she commanded.

"I don't yield to opponents. I end them," the armored villain calmly told her before he sent charge of electricity up her sword and zapped her. While she was dazed by the jolt Endbringer pointed his blaster at her unarmored armpit and fired which blew her and her weapon off of him and flung the Amazon across the street.

Before the villain could truly relish his victory, he was caught from behind by a very angry Martian. J'onn stretched out both his arms, wrapped them around his enemy's armored body and then squeezed with superhuman strength. "Who sent you?" J'onn asked as the power armor began to crush inwards.

"Don't...worry," Endbringer choked out as the air was slowly forced from his lungs. "...All questions...are answered...in the afterlife!" Then the villain's armor erupted into flame.

J'onn immediately let go, threw himself backwards through the air and back into the restaurant and started rolling on the ground in an attempt to put himself out. "Did you think I would come for the head of one of the most powerful beings on Earth and not come prepared?" The assassin asked as he casually stepped down towards J'onn.

But before he could get to his target, Endbringer was distracted by a missile drop kick to his side that sent him end over end through the air before he hit the ground face first. He looked up from the ground to see Nubia standing there, her left arm hanging useless but her right still holding her massive sword, with a furious look on her face. "I can guarantee that you aren't prepared for me!" she told him.

Inside J'onn continued rolling about on the floor in a futile gesture to put out the fire that was consuming his flesh. He was saved from a second death by immolation by a helpful waiter with a fire-extinguisher who quickly covered him in the life saving foam. J'onn was soon able to get back up.

"Thank you," he said to the very helpful waiter. "Do you mind if I take that?" J'onn asked as he pointed to the fire extinguisher.

"No problem," the waiter said as he handed it to him.

The Manhunter went outside to see the injured Nubia still holding her own against the murderous fiend in burning power armor. J'onn calmly walked up behind Endbringer and turned the extinguisher on him, covering the villain in flame retardant chemicals. As the criminal turned around, J'onn swung the extinguisher at him in a thunderous blow, which knocked him to his knees.

The green superhero then morphed into a large, six armed, and terrifying form which then began to pound the living hell out of his opponent. Once every inch of Endbringer's armor was dented J'onn planted four of his massive claws into his chest plate and ripped the entire suit open. He then knocked the villain's helmet off, grabbed him up in one massive claw to bring him up to eye level before belting out a massive roar right in Endbringer's gruff face.

Seemingly unimpressed the now unarmored assassin simply pulled out a normal looking handgun and fired it in J'onn's face at point blank range. The bullet bounced off the Martian's face harmlessly and he crushed the gun. He punched a super strong fist into his enemy's ribs and then slammed him back first into the ground. The Manhunter shape changed back into his normal hero form before looking down at his defeated enemy with glowing red eyes. "Tell me who sent you," J'onn commanded.

"You'll get nothing from me J'onzz," Endbringer answered.

"Nothing except that you were contacted via email from an anonymous buyer, with a Swiss bank account, whose user name was Mr.3," J'onn said calmly.

"Wha...?" Endbringers's question was cut off by a swift boot to the head from Nubia.

"So, do you know who sent this fool after you?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I was able to pry a clue from his head," he explained. "I know someone who is good with Earth computers and with his help I should be able to find my admirer." He looked up at the striking warrior and asked, "Are you alright?"

Nubia smiled and moved her left arm in circles. "Don't worry about me, I heal fast," she answered.

"That is good to hear," J'onn replied. He looked about at the destruction the battle had caused, then looked back to her and said, "I feel that I need to apologize, I had no intention for our first date to end like this."

Nubia smiled, magically changed back into her dress and then stated, "Who said its over, I thought we agreed the night is young?"

J'onn smiled and changed into the form he had when their date began before asking her, "What do you want to do next?"

"We can start with dancing," she answered.

…

The two started out dancing in one of the nicer clubs in town, then spend the night roaming about the city, seeing the sights and having fun. They went about gleefully enjoying the night, not bothered by some of the more bewildered stares they'd get or by the few paparazzi who'd snapped pictures of them as they passed.

At one point, as the couple walked hand in hand down the street, they were stopped by a young man with a pen and paper in his hands. "Excuse me, but are you the Martian Manhunter?" he asked.

"Yes," J'onn answered, not knowing what the nervous looking man could want from him.

"If it isn't too much of a...um...can I have your autograph?" the young man finally spit out.

Though at first surprised by this request, J'onn soon smiled and signed his name with English and Martian characters, following it with "for Alex" (the young man's name). As Alex ran off with his prize in hand Nubia turned to J'onn and asked, "That doesn't happen to you often does it?"

"No," he admitted. "But then again its not often that I just walk among them."

Eventually the night began to fade and dawn was soon to come. The beautiful warrior woman turned to her date and said, "I want one more thing from you tonight."

"Tell me," he said.

"Fly me home."

J'onn wrapped his arms around Nubia and pulled her close before lifting off into the air. They flew together through the sky as the sun slowly rose over the horizon and Nubia looked around in simple delight. Eventually they arrived at the Themysciran Embassy and the Martian landed them in front of the building. "Did you enjoy the flight?"

"It should never be said that you can't show a woman a good time," she replied with a carefree smile. Then she took a step back and looked at him seriously for a moment. "Show me what you really look like J'onn."

Though he felt a quick surge of trepidation for a second at that idea, J'onn quickly shook it off and changed himself back into his true Martian form. For a breathless second Nubia just looked him up and down. Then she smiled, stepped forward and pulled him into a kiss. Though it took him by surprise at first, he soon returned the kiss, even wrapping his hands around her back and deepening it.

Eventually she ended the kiss and sucked in air while smiling. She pulled out a card from under her bracelet and handed it to him. "According to Diana this is my phone number," she told him. "Call me soon."

"I intend to," he answered as she walked into the embassy.

Once the dark beauty was out of sight, J'onn contacted the Watchtower. "This is the Martian Manhunter, please transport me to the Watchtower," he commanded.

In a blue flash, he was soon standing on the transport pad and Mr. Terrific looked over at him and smiled. "It looks like your date went well."

"Amazingly so," J'onn told him. "I need to see Batman tomorrow though."

"Why?" Terrific asked.

"Because tonight I found out that someone is trying to kill me."

…

Shortly after J'onn's return to the Watchtower, a man in a gray suit sat in a dark office watching the footage of J'onn battling Binda then Endbringer. "It seems like our bread crumbs have been laid," the man said. Suddenly the footage ended and the monitor just showed a picture of J'onn's face. "Now we wait."

_TBC. Your reviews are always welcomed!_


End file.
